


The Arrival of a Western Myth

by Bravo Tango (Diamond_Wolves)



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Wolves/pseuds/Bravo%20Tango
Summary: Someone or something slips into Gensokyo and Reimu is nowhere in sight. It seems the puppeteer will have to try her shrine maiden's job for once. (Cross-posted from fanfiction.net)





	The Arrival of a Western Myth

**Hello everyone!**

**So some warning before we get into this:**

**I am using my knowledge and some of the wiki for source material. This means that some aspects of the characters or their abilities may seem incomplete or different. I apologize if something seems out of place but this is my interpretation of these aspects.**

**Other than that, let's go.**

"Blah" — Speech

"Blah" — Speech in another language

_'Blah' _— Thoughts

[ Blah ] — Text

*_Blah_* — Sound effects in speech

(**_Blah_**) — Author's notes

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of** **Touhou Project; they belong to Jun'ya Ota aka ZUN. This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.**

* * *

* * *

.

.

.

"~Hmmmm Hmmm Hmm.~" Alice Margatroid hums as she walks around the trees. A small breeze flows through the wind and her white capelet flutters on top of her blue dress. She adjusts her grip on her grimoire and tucks a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Shanghai shanghai."

Alice turns her head to see a floating doll in a blue Victorian maid dress pointing at the ground. "Yes Shanghai?" Alice walks over to the area and she smiles. "Oh these are the ones that I have been looking for." Alice bends down to pluck several plants off from the ground.

The doll bobs up and down. "Shanghai!"

"Thank you Shanghai," Alice turns her head. "Hourai come here please." A doll in a red Victorian maid dress floats toward Alice with a basket. The blonde puppeteer opens the lid and places the plant inside. "Thank you Hourai." The doll just nods. Alice takes out a piece of paper and checks the list of ingredients. "And that should be all of it."

Alice nods her head and pockets the list. "Let us go home." Alice touches the basket and it glows blue for a second before it disappears. _'That should be enough for the way home. If I come home early, I could finish the cake before Reimu completes her duties.'_ Alice was about to float off the ground when she senses a pulse of energy.

_Bzzz_

_'What was that?'_ Alice turns her head toward the direction of the source. She walks farther deep into the forest to reach a small clearing. In the middle of it, there was an opening as if something ripped open the air. Alice was about to take a step when something stepped out of the hole. _'Oh my.'_

What stepped out of the hole was a tall humanoid in black clothing with a red tie wrapped around its neck. '_Those clothes remind me of the magazine Sanae showed me. What was it again... a suit?'_ Alice notices its disproportionate limbs and then she tilts her head upward to see its face...or lack thereof; there are no facial features and it is just grey skin. The creature looks around as it notices the new surrounding and the hole disappears.

_'A new youkai? What should I do? Reimu is not here.'_ Alice remembers the few times she accompanied Reimu when she welcomed new youkais into Gensokyo... welcome is a strong word for how the shrine maiden greets the newcomers. _'In any case, I should bring this youkai to the shrine.'_

Alice coughs into her hand and the creature snaps its head to the puppeteer. Alice uses her open hand to pick up her dress and do a curtsy. "Welcome to Gensokyo. We accept everyone." _'Hopefully it can understand me.'_

The suited humanoid tilts its head.

_'It is something.'_ Alice stands back up. "If you would follow me, I will take you to someone who can help you get situated of this land."

The creature stays still.

Alice gives a mental sigh and turns to the blue-dress doll. "Shanghai, I want—" Instincts scream at Alice and she swings her hand outward.

_Splat_

Shanghai was in front of Alice with a large steel shield that covers most of the doll's body; Alice reacted in time and the doll deflected some kind of fleshy appendage. Alice catches sight of some kind of ink-colored tentacle retreating into the suited youkai's back. The puppeteer immediately jumps back and flies several meters away from the creature with the dolls following after their master. Alice stops and orders Hourai to drop the basket behind the tree.

"Stop!" Alice reaches into her dress but she pauses. _'I am sorry Reimu. I do not think I should use cards on this youkai.'_ She instead snaps her fingers and several dolls with various weapons appear around Alice. _'I should have brought more with me.'_ Alice shakes her head and focuses on the creature. "Cease this hostility at once or I will respond in kind. This is your first and final warning." Shanghai and Hourai float by Alice's side.

The suited youkai says nothing as it sways back and forth. Then it sprints toward Alice.

Alice twitches her fingers and several dolls with lances fly to meet the attacker. Alice quickly clips her book onto a chain that is wrapped around her waist and hovers off the ground. The blonde looks up to see the youkai still charging at Alice; she notes the lances are stuck in the body and the dolls are floating in place when they lost their weapons. Alice recalls her dolls to her side and hovers backward to keep her distance from the creature. _'Resistant to physical attacks and dampened sense of pain?'_

The lances pop out of the body and the holes disappear. _'Regeneration as well.'_ The black-suit youkai then increased its pace and is catching up to Alice.

_'Close combat it is then.'_ Alice stops in place and brings her hands near her chest to bring the dolls into a defensive formation. The youkai is upon Alice and horizontally swings at Alice's head. Because of its weight and height, the blonde and her dolls duck under the lanky arm. Alice thrusts her hand forward and several dolls stab their weapons onto the arm, immobilizing it.

The youkai brings the other arm over its head to swing downward but Alice dodges to the side as the hand breaks the ground. She thrusts her other hand and the other dolls stab into this arm. "Hourai." The red dress doll floats in front of Alice with its arms up and palms outward. A red energy sphere starts to form from the center area of her hands. A tentacle protrudes from the back of the creature and shoots for Hourai, but Shanghai flies in to block and hold the attack.

Alice adjusts Hourai's aim to the right shoulder. _'Hopefully it can grow it back.'_ Before Hourai could release her magic attack, another tentacle pops out from the back. _'What!?'_ The tentacle shoots toward Hourai but Alice swings her arm upward, bringing the doll up to dodge the attack. Unfortunately Alice's attack misses and the red beam shoots over the creature's head. _'Damnation.'_

Two more tentacles appear from its back and Alice recalls her dolls back. _'Six offensive limbs. Maybe if I—'_ Her eyes widen as the youkai fade into nothing. _'What!?'_ Alice immediately hovers away and sets her dolls to encircle her position. _'Invisibility?'_ One of the dolls on her left was suddenly smashed into the ground. Alice twitches her finger and a doll swings its sword at the area but the attack cuts at nothing but air.

_'Why now? Why did the creature not use the ability at the beginning?'_ Alice shrinks the formation as she stares around the clearing. _'Is it gaining back its power the longer it stays in Gensokyo?'_ The blonde then shakes her head. _'Focus. I need a new plan.'_ Alice takes a breath as she closes her eyes and stays in place. _'Let's hope this works.'_

It takes a few moments before one of the dolls on her right was attacked by the invisible enemy. But the moment the doll was struck, the doll exploded.

Alice opens her eyes as she turns to the right and analyzes the sight; the creature is visible as it staggers back and there is soot on its clothes. _'Now!'_ Alice swings her right arm and half of her dolls fly toward the suited youkai. The dolls was just about to pierc—

_Shzzzz_

The creature disappears and the dolls fly past each other. Alice's mind goes into overdrive. _'Invisibility again? No. My dolls would have still made contact. Also that sound...'_ That sound reminded the puppeteer of the blue-haired kappa's machine sometimes makes from time to time. She then felt something wrong and twists her head behind her to see the creature with its arm raised. _'Teleportation?!'_

The suited youkai swings its arm at Alice's head again. The blonde jumps away as far away as she could. _'It should be enou—'_ Alice sees the attacking limb elongating at the forearm and her eyes widen. _'I won't make it out of its range in time.'_ Alice hastily pours as much mana as she could to the predicted area. The hand makes contact to her ribs and her temporarily shield shatters.

_Crack_

"Ah!"

Alice flies and slams into a tree.

_Slam_

"Kuh!"

She drops to the ground.

_Gasp_

_Cough_

_Cough_

_'Difficult breathing. Ribs must be bruised.'_ Alice gingerly prods her side and she hisses in pain. _'Correction. They are cracked.'_ Alice opens her eyes and the first thing she sees is her grimoire near her head. She barely notices the broken chain. _'What if...'_ She slowly reaches for the lock... but she stops herself. She instead grabs the spine and brings the book to her chest. _'I must not open it. I am sorry for being selfish Reimu.'_

Alice then notices something floating on her peripheral vision; it is her first two dolls with their weapons raised. "Shanghai? Hourai? But how..." Alice looks at her previous location to see the rest of her dolls on the ground. She then focuses on the creature and she sees its head tilted at an angle as if it is surprised to see Alice alive. The suited youkai straightens its body and walks toward Alice.

Alice slowly pushes her back onto the trunk of the tree. Her elbow touches something and she looks down at the object; she wants to laugh. _'Of all the places to land on.'_ Alice slides the basket closer to her side.

The creature slows its pace as it now lumbers toward the puppeteer. _'What a malicious creature.'_ With each step it takes, her dolls float closer to her body. The creature stops at a distance and stares at Alice. The tendrils on its back start to become more agitated than before.

_'It is going to attack soon.'_ Her limbs feel heavy and her chest starts to ache as her heart-rate increases. The tendrils shoot out as it a—

_BAM_

Something slams the creature into the ground and creates a cloud of dust.

Alice flinches and hisses at the sudden motion. _'What was that?'_ As the dust clears, Alice smiles as the creature is crushed under a giant red and white yin-yang ball. Before it can recover, knives and stars start to rain down at the trapped body. Alice looks up to see Marisa and Sakuya throwing spells at the creature. A moment later, three figures drop in front of the puppeteer. "Rei- _Cough cough._

"Alice!" Reimu runs over to the injured magician and crouches down. "How hurt are you?"

"Hard...to breathe..."

The shrine maiden waves a bunny-eared woman over. "Reisen."

Reisen jogs over and checks Alice's condition. She looks at Reimu. "So far she has cracked ribs on both sides. She would have to be taken to the clinic for further diagnosis but she is safe at the moment." The Lunarian shrugs off her pack and reaches for something inside.

Alice stares at Reimu's frown as the battle rages on. She struggles to bring her hand up but Reimu clasps her hand. "Sorry to... make you worry."

"It's not your fault. I didn't do my job properly."

"Still..."

"It's fine Alice. Take a break and let us do the rest."

"...Okay." Alice smiles.

Reimu smiles back and squeezes Alice's hand. She slowly lets go and looks at her two companions. "Keep her safe."

Reisen nods while a silver-haired woman unsheathes her sword and gives a quick bow to Reimu. "You have our word that we will keep her safe from harm."

"Thank you." Reimu turns around and walks off to the battle.

Reisen offers a pill to Alice. "This will put you to sleep and ease the pain."

Alice nods and accepts the pills. After swallowing them, Alice starts to feel tired and her eyes heavy. She notices her dolls landing beside her and hugging her shoulders. The last thing she sees is Reimu's back and eight yin-yang spheres orbiting around the shrine maiden.

.

. . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

_Chrip Chrip_

"Mnh." Alice opens her eyes but covers her eyes from the bright sunlight. It takes a while for her eyes to adjust and she takes a look at her surroundings. Alice notes that she is on a bed and what looks like to be paper doors. On one of the walls there is an oval opening where Alice can see some kind of garden. Outside she sees several rabbit youkai walking around. _'I must be in Eientei.'_

The puppeteer shifts around and feels something bump on her hand. She looks down to see Shanghai and Hourai leaning on her side. Memories of the fight rush back into Alice and she finally feels the ache on her chest. She still feels tired but better than before. Alice sighs, _'I must be suffering from mana exhaustion.'_

Alice looks down and picks up the two dolls. She takes her time to study both of them. "...Shanghai? Hourai?" Alice tries to keep the hope in her heart from rising. No reactions as the dolls stare back at Alice. She sighs again as she places the dolls down. _'It was too good to true. I must have unconsciously kept my control on these two.'_

The door slides open and a silver-haired woman with a clipboard walks into the room. She has a red-blue patterned dress and there are various celestial constellations sewn onto said dress. She looks up. "Oh you're awake."

Alice dips her head. "Good morning doctor."

"Eirin is fine. Also it's around 6." The doctor walks to the side of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired and sore around my chest."

Eirin nods he head as she looks at the clipboard. "You're making progress. You have cracked ribs but they are healing at a fast rate. They should be completely healed by the next day so long as you don't do any strenuous activity. You also have a case of severe mana exhaustion and I strongly urge you to not use any heavy magic for four days."

Alice sighs at the diagnosis. "Noted. Is there anything else?"

The doctor was about to reply but stops at the footsteps outside and the door slides open to reveal a panting shrine maiden. Her shoulders seem to relax as she catches her breath. "Alice."

The blonde smiles, "Reimu."

Reimu walks over and wraps her hands around Alice's hand. The brunette smiles at Alice... and pokes her forehead.

"Ah!" Alice jumps at the surprise action.

"That is for getting hurt. You know it's my job to greet the newcomers. You don't know how dangerous these newcomers can be."

Alice smiles at Reimu's brashness. _'Sometimes she can't be honest with herself.'_ "I'm sorry Reimu. I thought it would have been better for the newcomer to come to the shrine." Alice tilts her head. "What did happen to it by the way?"

"Oh that youkai?" Reimu waves her hand at the empty air. "We beat it off but Yukari stopped us from chasing after it. She said she would take care of it or something. I didn't care much after that and we took you here."

"Oh." Alice takes a moment to remember to event. "Have you seen my dolls?"

Reimu shakes her head. "They got caught in the fight. I tried to pick up what's left." She points at the table next to Alice.

The blond looks to her side to see her grimoire, basket, and a pile of doll parts. "I see."

"Sorry."

Alice shakes her head. "It's fine." She tilts her head again. "How did all of you find me by the way?"

Reimu taps her chin. "When I was at the village, I sensed your energy and some kind of energy that felt off."

"Is that where you met the others?"

"Yup. They were curious to see a newcomer and I didn't have time to shoo them away." The miko catches Alice's raised eyebrow. "What?"

Alice shakes her head. "Nothing. I am surprised that you and the others went somewhere as a group."

"Oi I'm sociable and people want to hang out with me."

"Of course dear."

Reimu grumbles and looks at the doctor. "How is she?"

Eirin smiles at the brunette. "So far she's fine. She just needs four days of non-strenuous activities."

"Can she walk?"

Eirin takes a moment to look at the clipboard. "Yes."

Reimu nods at herself and then looks at Alice. "Alright. You'll be staying over at my place for the time being."

Alice smiles, "I think I can take care of myself."

"Nope. You're staying with me until you get better."

Alice chuckles, "Oh alright." She moves the covers and gets out of bed. She bows at Eirin. "Thank you for taking care of me. Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"Well..." The doctor taps her chin. "The princess said she has been craving for some of your confections."

"I'll be sure to bake some and come back."

Eirin nods her head. "We would be happy to welcome you back." She walks over to the door and slides it open to poke her head out. "Mokou. Stop flirting with the princess and take these two out of the forest."

There was a crash and some colorful cursing before a white-haired woman appears at the door. "Oi I ain't flirting."

Eirin just stares at Mokou's exposed collarbone.

Mokou looks down to see a hickey. Her face explodes into a tomato as she buttons up her shirt. "...Let's just go." She turns around and walks away.

The doctor turns back. "You should hurry before she leaves without you two."

The duo picks up their stuff and walk after the immortal.

.

_10 minutes later..._

.

"Have a safe trip."

Alice nods her head. "Thank you for your guidance."

Mokou walks back to the forest as she waves at them.

Reimu tilts her head to the other direction. "Shall we go?"

"A moment please." Alice waves her fingers and her dolls come to life. She raises her eyebrow and looks at her hand. _'That took less than usual.'_

A hand land on her shoulder and Alice looks up at Reimu. "Are you sure you should be using magic after this?"

Alice nods. "It's fine. The dolls do not take much mana in the first place." She gestures the dolls to take the basket and pile of parts. The blonde then holds Reimu's hand, entangling their fingers together. "I did not get the chance to say it before but thank you." Alice smiles, "You are my heroic crimson miko."

Reimu slightly blushes as she scratches her cheek. "It's fine." She huffs and starts walking with the puppeteer by her side. "Let's just go."

Alice smiles as they walk to the setting sun.

.

. . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

_Earlier..._

The suited creature staggers around until it leans on a tree.

"My oh my, you have taken quite the beating haven't you?" The creature turns around to find a blonde woman floating on some kind of gap. Another smaller gap appears near the woman's head and she pulls out a fan. "Oh where are my manners. I am Yukari and welcome to Gensokyo." The blonde opens the fan and covers her mouth. "Though you already know about this place from a certain blonde puppeteer. Now dear Alice—"

The creature shoots out its tendrils at Yukari. Just as the tendrils reach their target, a gap with eyes of various sizes appears in front of Yukari and the tendrils disappear into them. A moment later another gap appears above the creature and the tendrils slam into its head.

"—was about to make a very tasty cake for Reimu and I wanted to take some—"

The creature teleports behind Yukari and swings its arm at her head. Again a gap appears and its hand disappears into the hole. Another gap appears behind the creature and its hand slams into its back.

"—Really she should open some sort of bakery. She can make a lot of money at the village with those high-quality sweets." Yukari sighs, "But instead she stays cooped up in her home, performs puppet shows, or be all lovey-dovey with Reimu. But it's all good since I get to taste some of her dessert from time to time. Now where was I?" Yukari looks at the now wary creature. "Ah yes. Now you're an interesting creature to slip in here. Imagine my surprise when I found out that you came from a different land from across the sea."

Yukari closes her fan and leans forward. "Now while I would have let Reimu teach you about spell cards, you are not forgotten by the Other World." A gap appears beside the creature. "This will take you back to that world where the people still remember and fear you. I even saw that they made a movie about you." The creature stays in place. "Now don't be shy. I'm sure you want to scare some kids or something like that." Yukari smiles, "Unless you want to stay here and deal with the residential gods. It would be interesting to see how they would deal with you."

The suited creature stays in place as if it understands and considers Yukari's statement. It slowly walks into the gap and it disappears into nothingness. Yukari drops her fan into the gap and picks up an umbrella. "The movie wasn't even that good." The gap youkai sighs as she sinks into her gap. "I wonder if I can take some sweets from Alice."

* * *

* * *

**.**

**Fin.**

**Oh damn Yukari is throwing shade.**

**Well that was quite the adventure. I hope that this was a good story for you all. I had this on my mind for and I am glad at how it came out.**

**Some after-notes:**

**I see spell cards as something to use when you want to duel or to have fun. I think that the residents would have other abilities to defend themselves against those who won't use the card system.**

**I am fairly new to the Touhou community so there won't be new characters like Shion, Okina, and so on. If there is a place that can give concise summaries to new characters I would be grateful.**

**So I'm on the fence on how Alice should operate with her dolls. Should I:**

**Have Alice use wires to control the dolls**

**or**

**Have Alice control the dolls wireless.**

**or **

**Have Alice use magic to control while the wires are for more precise controls and as a weapon.**

**I'm leaning more on the last one but I want to know what you think.**

**That's about it so see you all later.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Constructive criticisms are appreciated**

**Bravo Tango out.**

* * *

* * *

"Alice are you done yet?"

Alice turns her head. "I'm almost finished." Alice looks back down at a tray where there are rectangular chocolate snacks.

Reimu pokes her head out of the kitchen door. "I'm sure they turned out great."

"Thank you." Alice picks up several pieces and places them in a bag. She takes out a ribbon and ties an intricate bow around the opening. "Done." The blonde picks up the bag and places it on the counter with the other bags.

Reimu tries to stifle a yawn. "Finally. Let's go to sleep." She makes space at the door

Alice smiles as she walks out of the room. Reimu rubs her eyes as she halfheartedly pushes the door. They both walk to the living room area and slide under the covers. "Night Alice."

"Good night Reimu." They cuddle as they drift off to sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hourai stands up and shakes Shanghai's shoulder. The blue-dress doll opens her eyes and sees Hourai's finger on her lips. She then points to the partially-closed kitchen door. They both sneak through the opening and Hourai takes a peek through the gap. Seeing Alice and Reimu asleep, Hourai skulks back to Shanghai. Once there, she frowns at Shanghai. "That was dangerous moving like that on your own."

"B—"

"Shh," Hourai raises her index finger up. "Not so loud."

"Sorry." Shanghai wrings her hands. "But mama was hurt. We had to do something. Even you moved too."

"I had to otherwise if would have too suspicious." Hourai shakes her head. "What's done is done. We were lucky mother was distracted."

"Hey..." Shanghai plays with her apron. "Why can't we tell mama?"

"We can't yet," Hourai takes a breath and places her hands on Shanghai's shoulders. "But soon. Mother is recovering so now is not a good time."

Shanghai stays silent and then nods. "Okay big sis."

Hourai brings Shanghai in for a hug. "Thank you for listening. I know it's difficult to be so close to mother and we can't do anything." Hourai eases off of the hug and tilts her head to the door. "Let's go before anyone sees us."

"Okay." Shanghai follows Hourai out of the door and they sneak back to their original spot.


End file.
